User talk:Aqua Jet
--Flystar55555 23:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Math is not too hard for me. At least it helps me to warm up in my classroom. :) (: I HATE freezing!!! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's midnight or noon. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:26, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's noon for me. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You should be in bed by now... it's midnight on sunday. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) it is midnight... that might be why you have stomach cramps. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I'm out of ideas. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I know one fix for cramps: eat a banana. I'm out of ideas if that does not work. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Arm and leg cramps can be fixed by eating a banana. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:34, 18 October 2008 (UTC) There are some people who are allergic to bananas. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Study! Study! Study! so you can pass a test! -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Come sail away, come sail away! Come sail away with me!!!! by styx. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE TO DO BUSINESS MATH?????? :( -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) i'm learning that. i have to divide decimals! --` Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) In my math class, do you know my least favorite fraction to decimal? 3/8.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 16:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) We are doing stupid tax, tip, interest, and everything like taht. Using proportions because "We are an algebra class"--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 16:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Times Square They're not buying it permanently, but they have a three hour timeslot on October 24th, from 3PM to 6PM. I recomend that you get a camera and take pictures on your television (make sure it's a fairly good camera or it gets blurry). You could also record it on VHS and somehow get in onto your computer. Or, you could save it as a family heirloom, in which you can tell you descendents "I was part of that". Of course, to truly preserve video, you would need to record it on DVD. Statistics show that a normally used VHS tape can survive about ten (10) years, while one in mint/prestine condition can go five (5) or so years longer. This is because VHS tapes have remained unaltered since they came to be in the mid-1970s. They have movable parts, and that black stuff on the inside is magnetic. You touch it, it dies. You hold it near any magnet, it dies. A VHS tape is basically a big Cassete tape with pictures. Hope that helps, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:41, 18 October 2008 (UTC) cool! hah wall-e is awsome =) --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 18:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You at school?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Someone threw a piece of rotten cheese at me in a mini food fight.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) t'was some nesty cheese!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I nailed the dude with a banana slice. He hit me with an open pack of sliced cheese!!!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Have you ever punched a bag of frozen chicken nuggets? I did that and got 10 dollars for it. Unfortunatly, I messed up my hand. a lot. I couldn't move my hand much, and it was a swollen.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Why does it hurt? --Teltu 23:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Teltu Hey! Check out this picture! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 12:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Good. DON'T PUNCH NUGGETS! It HURTS! Do you guys have a chick-fil-a in the Phillipeans?(Sorry for spelling)--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I gotta take a shower.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Its a great place for chicken.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ( have to go to church pretty soon. What day is it where you are?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Male And Female Templates Thanks for editing those templates! They look much better now! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 16:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T QUIT!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO! :( Try re-installing your browser. It might work or Use a mozilla browser, or Use Firefox, SeaMonkey, ect. NO NO NO ! I WILL QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVING IS WRONG WRONG WRONG! :( -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) If you use Safari (which comes with Mac) possibly Safari is screwed up. This is the page to get Firefox This is the page to get SeaMonkey. Try one of those. I think the browser has a problem with it. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC) error it is This one to get SeaMonkey -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) (Gasp!) NOOO! It can't be! The wiki will NEVER be the same without you! Please reconsider your decision! There are SO many users who will miss you! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 16:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Why? (wierd, you quit a year after you joined!) But why? PLease come back!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) YOu know, Try Firefox, if that don't work, I guess you'll need a new computer.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:01, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yes try firefox. WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP QUITTING!!??? IS THERE SOME SORT OF AURA AROUND THE WIKI THAT MAKES PEOPLE QUIT OR SOMETHING?! --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 01:12, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I know the Internet is broken! That is the problem! The Internet is broken! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) She said she tried it on 3 computers... all MacBooks. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Use Windows. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yay! You're Back! Hurray! You are back to stay???? COOL! Did you get Club Penguin Running again???? I will have a great day! I hope you will have a great day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 19:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) If you were running Windows, you can actually run Safari (Apple's browser) on it! That seems weird. Happy Halloween, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 11:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooooooooh yeahhhh! I didn't know if you were back or not, I haven't been editing too much. YEEEEESS! Yabadabadoo! Your back! REJOICE!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) THis is weird. You know how in the rules, it says anyone who is innapropriate will be silenced or banned? Non-members don't get silenced. Members do. They get put in safechat. Non-members get banned. I haven't tried, but I have a freind who runs a club penguin "HQ". He has tried it.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) YAYYY! Your back! Wow, second Your back greeting. Wow. You are like my first friend!-- бвгдёеж 13:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) If you look in the rules of club penguin, it will say so. Yeah, that was a weird discussion. I like to play guitar. I can make mine sound like a piano! (and a chainsaw too!)--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I play piano too. But not much time, I sprained my figner!!! OWWW!! I gotta stop typing!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Its a mild sprain. In case you don't know, its not that I have a fear of hospitals, its tjust that I hate to go in one. I only go if it is major. OWW! FINGER! It hurt some. Its not that that bad though. --''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I am glad cp played Fugue and toccata in the pizza parlor. It teaches kids what all forms of music sound like. I can appreciate almost all forms of music. except rap. I jsut can't appreciate it. I don't know why. I can play Fugue and toccata on piano, the intro at least. Its the "dracula" theme music.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 14:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Nice to see you got CP working! Reply to the members getting silenced thing: that's just greedy and unfair. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Not you Sockpuppets. Hurray! I am glad to see you got Club Penguin Working again! What was the problem?????? I don't know. Which did you get it working on? Windows or Macintosh??????????? Have a great time on Club Penguin, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) It's not halloween! Hey Aqua Jet, . -- 12:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PS This is Sk8rbluscat Cool! -- 12:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Did you see CPW discussion? I have discovered there was a penguin named Wikia! -- 12:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :) U rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 12:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I saw... It is that 68.xxx.xxx.xxx guy you were talking to was me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 12:26, 7 November 2008 (UTC) That Penguin Eater guy, HE HAS the same IP ad me!!!!!! User:PenguinEater is the guy!!!!! He says he will vandalize! I had Barkjon block him, I told him not to block the IP address. I have it! I am happy my IP was not blocked. I made Honor Roll for this 9''' weeks! I made a 3.75 GPA. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 12:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) That's a cute animal, Aqua Jet. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 12:31, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I made this many edits so far: Total clubpenguin All wikis 1,626 100% 2,478 100% (Main) 201 12.37% 520 20.98% Talk 12 0.74% 22 0.89% User 377 23.2% 469 18.93% User talk 812 49.97% 1,090 43.99% Club Penguin Wiki 25 1.54% 67 2.7% Club Penguin Wiki talk 2 0.12% 2 0.08% Image 67 4.12% 103 4.16% Template 2 0.12% 59 2.38% Forum 4 0.25% 4 0.16% Archive 123 7.57% 123 4.96% --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 12:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 12:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere Cool! Looks like I fell for your trick! By the way, I ''really like your Wall-E signature! TomasBat 03:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) My First Template! Hey,there,Filipina!Check out what I made!: }}| Attribution: }}}'' |} Cool,isn't it?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 04:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Aqua Jet! What's up? I haven't had much time. Oh my! Did TomasBat edit? WOW!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 15:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Lol.I know you made one.I was just trying it out...I go on something called Asian Wiki.'''Possibly,you would like to join?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 18:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Aqua Jet. What's up??? I am going to a wedding today at 1 PM Eastern time. Check out my signature. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 14:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Let me guess... You are gonna be a ''teenager at 13 years old! ;) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 14:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC) There is no problem. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 14:24, 15 November 2008 (UTC) You know, I am sorry for doing what I said before I knew you. I am sorry for doing what I did. I am so very sorry for doing what I did. I was actually doing what Sockpuppets411 told me to do... --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 14:24, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I used Bluscat to quit him from the Wiki. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 14:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Woah, come to that, I'm sorry I started the riot. I was just ticked that you got to be a bureaucrat without sysop experience and I didn't. Oh well. What's done is done. You can change the future, not the past. Sorry about tht buddy.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Check the Featured picture!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! Happy Birthday Aqua Jet! i hae a weird tradition. We run a lap arund the house on my birthday. If I was 11, I would run 11 laps. I'll be 12 this year, so I'll run 12 laps. Its actually pretty coool.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Its funny. Well, I have church today.In a little while though. Man, this has been a lllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnggggggg Week.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know when I get out. Oh well. I can't wait for thanksgiving! MMMM! ZTurkey!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, Its just now 8:00 here. In the morning. I hate the morning. Becuse I have to wake up. btw: We shall never let the crisis happen again.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 13:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Where's freeloh? Cool. I'm gonna get some food pretty soon.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 13:03, 16 November 2008 (UTC) \ Cereal. I'm not in the mood to cook today.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I don't want to cook anything though. I usually cook some bacon, toast, Strudel, and anything else. Except the three egg omlet. thats hard. I took off the hieroglyphic picture. It gets in the way.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! I will shortly! Abba returns? Wow. I didn't know they still toured. Cool. Abba is pretty cool. My grandmother has that ABBA CD that recently came out (Or their most recent, the greatest hits) I like voulez Vous (OR however you spell it) and super trouper.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:13, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. I like the heavier stuff out of the 80's, but I am not like those rock addicts who can't listen to anything else or will like freak out if their is not Metalicca. I like Rush, because even though the genre is rock, they have very complex, fun to listen to, non earsplitting music. Its cool. See if it works now. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Are you still there?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:20, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna go get ready for church. Wanna meet me on CP? I will be in server Half Pipe waiting in the Plaza. Cya there. -Yorkielvr333CP Happy birthday Aqua Jet! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 14:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC) happy B-Day! Happy birthday!! I hope you have a great time! Filipinos always have a good birthday! -- Happyface 22:49, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah! You're the same age as me now! Cool! [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Kthnxbai. 00:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Happy birthday!!! ~Ozker Hello... Thanks for the art. It's great! --Bigbird96 04:37, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Oops, I found out it was fake... --Bigbird96 04:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Heuy aqua. I have something big to do today. Ask Arre. I'm about to leave. Its 6:45 in the morning on a saturdAy.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 11:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously? FOR MEMBERS ONLY! AHHHHH! Club penguin really did it this time! Crisis II was basically the fact that Yowuza quit, Sk8r quit, andI said I was taking a long long Hiatus. When I got bored, I came back. Mr.Person777 and Yowuza hate each other now. Isn't all a lot of fun? Plus, I realized George Washington is dead. I thought he was still cutting down cherry trees.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Cool, well, I am now a full time swimmer, and guitar player. I am very very busy. I'm gonna go spend time with my family (Something we rarely do) Talk to you tomorow morning. (Or night for you) I'll try to wake up early!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Questions To answer your questions: 1. Namespace Upgrade: You have to Contact Wikia and ask them to add a new namespace. 2. Site Name: ...hmm, I once used something called "Prefix Index". I typed in "Site" in the "All Pages Starting with" blank, then "MediaWiki" in the drop-down "Specify Name Space" section. I hope that helped! TurtleShroom The Snowball Warriors Would you like to join the Snowball Warriors? --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 23:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) HERE'S A AWARD yo! here, have my cool spongy dude award! ii'm a little new. only 3 weeks old. u like spongebob? awesome if u do. --Spongebobrocks09 23:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Aqua Jet! Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 23:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Did you hear about the boy who has 3000 edits? -- 00:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) It'sa me, Sk8rbluscat! I am that IP address. I am NOT a proxy server person! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 00:19, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Aqua Jet. Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 00:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. And why do you want to quit again?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 00:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Don't quit! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 00:50, 1 December 2008 (UTC) You're quitting? NOO! You're quitting because of that? We can't lose another great editor! TS will be guilty, the users will be angry, they will start another revolution and Crisis III will start! GOSH it's like a snowball! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 11:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC)